Disaster
by NikkiStyles
Summary: Is he going to get her back? Or will he let Persona have her for the rest of his life?


**I'm really sorry you guys but I am postponing my other stories until I finish this one! And also I'm sorry you guys don't understand the last chapter, so I will have to re-write that, but for now this is the only story I'm continuing! I hope you guys can wait! Hehehe I'm really sorry! **

**This is the starting of the last chapter in the manga right now! (Volume 25 Chapter 157) This is my way of how the story will go.**

_Prologue: He held out his hands which was the last hand that touched her father. He was the one who killed her own father. But he wants her to forgive him because he's tired of all the wrong things he's been doing. He never liked it. He killed people with his own Alice. The death Alice, she took the hand which was held out in front of her and squeezed it reassuringly. They smiled at each other and nodded. She was getting out of here even if she liked it or not for her friends and family to be safe._

Disaster

Chapter 1

"_Mikan, we have to get you out of here now and you have to live with Persona, outside of the academy you two will have to move around so the ESP will hardly find where you are staying. That is your uncle's orders." Sakurano said, panting, extremely tired from fighting the men who was after Mikan._

_Mikan understood and Persona threw a chair at the window letting them go through it. With her on Persona's arms, being held tightly so none of the glass reached herm, they dropped with a light thud and ran to the gates of the academy with some of the ESP's men trailing behind them._

_When they reached the gates Persona killed the guards with regret and opened the gate long enough just until they got through it. They passed the silvery big gates as the gate closed behind them then they ran away..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**(6 years later) Mikan – 17 Persona – 19**

"Mikan, where's my shades?" A manly husky voice asked his girlfriend who was curling her hair.

"It's in the top drawer of the bedside table." Mikan told him, carefully letting her hair fall and grabbing it gently to let it fall on her chest.

Persona looked over to Mikan and smiled. She was an angel, a beautiful angel to be exact.

He walked over to her and hugged her from behind then kissed her cheek. Mikan smiled at him and took his arms and squeezed it lightly.

"I can't believe it's already been 6 years when we ran away from the academy and the ESP hasn't gotten us yet." She sighed, she misses her friends.

"Yeah, I can tell you miss them angel, but at least when we ran away we had each other and it led us to falling in love," Persona smirked, "It actually looked like we eloped." Mikan hits him playfully on the shoulder and laughs, "Well, you have a point there." He smiled victoriously and the brunette stuck her tongue out.

BRRRRRING! BRRRRRRING!

Mikan picked up her cell phone and puts it on speaker,

"_Hello?" – Mikan_

"_Mikan, you have an appointment in the show called the 'Alice's'." – Seiji_

"_Alice's, is that like a new talk show?" – Persona_

"_Yes it is, Rei has to come with you on screen this time, because we got so many requests of who is 'Mikan's boyfriend?' from Ice's talk show where you announced accidentally that you were in a relationship." – Seiji_

"_Well first, where is this 'Alice's' talk show?" – Mikan_

"_It's at Gakuen Alice. You know that school that's by the woods?" – Seiji_

"_We've heard of it. Anyways is it like a student talk show thing?" – Persona_

"_Yeah, it's pretty much like that and they're airing worldwide. First time I've heard that they let anyone look at the inside of their academy. Why would they hide their students? It's not like that place is like a secret lair for magical people huh?" Seiji laughs._

_Persona and Mikan looked at each other and nervously laughed._

"_Hehehehe yeah... Oh and when is this talk show?" – Mikan_

"_2 days from now." – Seiji_

"_Ok! Thanks for telling us Seiji! Love you!" – Mikan_

"_Love you too Mikan! See ya there!" –Seiji_

Mikan ends the phone call and sees Persona glaring at the phone.

"What's wrong?" She asks, she knows that Persona and Seiji doesn't really get along well. She once asked why they didn't like each other and Persona just said it's a man thing.

"You love me more than that ass right?" he pouted.

"Whatever floats your boat honey!" Mikan cheered jokingly then stood up and went to pack her bags for her departure in 2 days time.

"Gakuen Alice? The ESP might not be chasing us because he wants us to go to him." he assumed. Following Mikan and packing his bags too.

"Yeah, but there's also no point on running away forever, he's going to catch us sooner or later." Mikan claimed. She can't run away forever. She needs to beat the ESP.

"Are you sure about this?" Persona asked, pushing his suitcase aside and grabs Mikan to kiss her.

"Not really. It's a big sacrifice. But we have to let our friends feel free. I've been in guilt this past 6 years you know. Of leaving them there, but it was also for their own safety." Mikan frowned.

"Please don't remind me of that. It's because of me your dad died. It's because of me that Nobara is dead. It's because of me that everything bad has happened to you! I can't forgive myself. But when you shook my hand, I was ecstatic! I couldn't believe that you actually forgave me. And I also almost killed you." Mikan cringed at the phrase 'I almost killed you'. But they both couldn't believe they fell in love with each other...

The last two days they were too busy with Mikan's schedule but now they were on their way to the academy. It was hard being a singer, but she loved it. She loved to visit the orphans and the charities. She doesn't really like being the centre of attention but she coped with it. She also loved having fans. People which look up to you and also tried to reach their dreams.

Mikan was in a trance at the school in front of her that was getting bigger every minute. Persona was driving and she was in the passenger seat nervous and scared. He noticed and held her hand with his left and squeezed it reassuringly. "I love you." He murmured kissing her hand letting her calm down.

She grinned letting her worries not get the best of her. "I love you too." She kissed his cheek lovingly and then pulled back breathing in. Here it goes. Gakuen Alice welcomes Mikan Sakura and Persona Rei.

The gates opened widely for their silver car to go through and Mikan squealed. "Mikan calm down." Persona kept kissing her hand while driving then suddenly stopped to park in front of the main building.

He opened his car door and closed it, then going to Mikan's side to open the door for her. Mikan climbed out and jump into his arms for a hug. He laughed and closed the door and hugged her back then kissed her forehead.

They walked in with Persona's arms around her waist and his forehead on her head. Subaru spotted the couple and gaped. "M-mikan? Y-you're here already!" he stammered, then looking over to Persona's hand which was around her waist and his eyes widened. "You two are in a relationship aren't you?" They nodded and the couple smiled.

His eyes softened and he grinned. "Well Mikan and Persona follow me to the staff lounge." He ordered. They nodded and started walking.

When they reached the lounge, Subaru opened the door and everyone looked at them wide eyed. "MIKAN! PERSONA!" A gayish voice yelled. Everyone look to the side of the room and saw it was Narumi running up to them both. Before Naru could reach them Persona pulled himself and Mikan away.

"Fufufufu, your still the same huh Rei?" Narumi pouted and hugged Mikan. "And you Mikan my dear has changed! You're beautiful! Well it's not like you weren't beautiful back then, but you get what I'm saying!" Rei glared at the blonde and Narumi whimpered.

Mikan was now fully grown. She had the body of a model. More likely like Beyonce's body. She had long legs, C-cup boobs, flat stomach, her face is heart shaped, big pretty eyes, pink plump lips, button nose and a smile that could melt your heart away and her hair wasn't in those childish pigtails anymore. She braided it sideways in a fishtail braid with some strands of hair shaping her face.

"But Rei you changed too! You don't have you piercings anymore, and that black lipstick which creeped me out!" Narumi noted, earning a glare from Persona once again.

Rei was also full grown. He had the face that looked mature yet childish in a way. His hair was sexily messy. That big long coat that he used to wear was long gone. He was wearing a hooded white shirt with black stripes and blue jeans with white converse which made him look hot. His makeup was gone which led him to look younger at around Mikan's age and a smirk was written upon his face which just made his look sexier and his Alice controller was a silver chained dog tag.

Narumi paused as he noticed that Persona's arms are around Mikan, shocked he asked, "Mikan... Are you and Rei a couple?" she smiled widely and nodded kissing Persona's cheek and then Persona kissed her head. They seemed very happy.

"Well Mikan, did Seiji tell you that he can't come because his family is in big trouble right now?" Narumi remembered. Mikan gasped, "Is Seiji's family alright?"

"Yeah, it's probably family complications, because he is still young but working as a manager already. So it's bound to happen sometime." He continued. Everyone agreed.

"Mikan!" A voice said behind them. Everyone faced the doorway and sees it's the HSP. Mikan's uncle.

"Uncle!" Mikan ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank gosh your safe. I wasn't able to keep an eye on you because the ESP was keeping an eye on me." Kazumi explained. Mikan understood and kissed him in his cheek and walked back to Persona letting his arms go around her once more.

"Boyfriend?" Kazumi guessed. "Yes!" Mikan cheered happily. Then another voice was behind Kazumi. "SAKURA!" A strict voice yelled. Everyone cringed. It was Jin-Jin.

"Hi Jin-Jin!" Mikan waved. "Hello, Narumi it's time for her to do her concert, the bell will ring in the next 20 minutes." Jinno reminded everyone. Even though it looked like he was pissed, he was happy that his student who saved everyone had come back.

"Concert?" Mikan questioned. She didn't hear anything about her doing a concert.

"Well we voted that you should do a concert today for tomorrows Alice talk," Sakurano said. Where did he come from? "And welcome back Mikan and Rei."

Mikan waved and Persona grunted. Like usual.

"Ok! I better get ready now! Come on Rei!" Mikan cheered running to the auditorium dragging her poor boyfriend with her who was trying to catch up.

"She's gotten faster... Probably Persona must've taught her." Kazumi assumed. Everyone nodded and went back to work.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**(The concert)**

The children in the Elementary were squealing. The Middle schoolers are cheering. And the High schoolers were whistling. It was a very hyper feeling in the air. Everyone couldn't wait to see Mikan again, and also hear her sing. It's been a long time.

The lights turned down and everyone looked at the figure standing on stage.

"Everyone welcome to Mikan Sakura's private concert! She hopes everyone will enjoy this! Now sit back and relax!" Narumi yelled through the microphone. Everyone cheered louder. Squealing and whistles and screaming could be heard all over the auditorium and Mikan smiled quietly.

The lights turned off and the stage lights turned on. Smoke was coming out backstage. A female shadow was casted and the band was playing the catchy tune.

Then an angelic voice started to sing and appear out of the mist. It was Mikan wearing an orange tube top with blue jeans and her hair still on a fishtail braid but messier though it gave her a more sexy messy look to it. Everyone gawked and she started to dance with her back up dancers.

"Can somebody explain to me,  
>Why everybody is trying to be<br>Living like a celebrity  
>Doing what they see on MTV<br>Ice is cool but I'm looking for more,  
>Simple things is what my heart beats for<br>(Cause that's me)  
>I don't ask for much<br>(Baby)  
>Havin' you is enough<p>

[Chorus]  
>You ain't got to buy nothing<br>It's not what I want  
>Baby it's you,<br>We don't have to go nowhere  
>It's not what I want<br>Baby it's you,  
>It's not for what you got<br>I know you got a lot  
>No matter what you do,<br>You always keep hot,  
>It's you, it's you, baby all I want is you yeah<p>

It don't matter that your car is fly  
>And your rims are spinning on the side n'<br>It don't matter where we go tonight  
>Cause if I'm with you I'll be alright<br>That's cool but I'm looking for more  
>It's your love that my heart beats for<br>(Cause that's me)  
>Don't have to spend a dime<br>(baby)  
>I just want your time<p>

[Chorus]

Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah

[Chorus]"

Silence emitted the whole place as the music faded. Then everyone snapped out of their trance and the whole placed almost crumbled because of the claps and cheers. Mikan sighed and smiled then talked through her head microphone.

"Hello Gakuen Alice! I really missed you guys!" Mikan yelled and waved at an elementary kid who was waving to her like mad.

"I really hope I could get to see my old classmates and I'll also try to visit everyone in the Academy okay? I think your teacher will tell you a notice about that Hehehehe! Well anyways this is the next song that I'm singing called Mistletoe!" She continued. Everyone cheered once again and music started to play.

"It's the most beautiful time of the year  
>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<p>

I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
>But I can't stop staring at your face<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<p>

With you, baby with you  
>With you, baby with you<br>With you under the mistletoe

Everyone's gathering around the fire  
>Chestnuts roasting like a hot July<br>I should be chilling with my folks, I know  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<p>

Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,  
>Reindeer's flying through the sky so high<br>I should be making a list, I know  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<p>

With you, baby with you  
>With you, baby with you<br>With you under the mistletoe

With you, baby with you  
>With you, baby with you<br>With you under the mistletoe

Aye, love, the wise men followed the star  
>The way I followed my heart<br>And it led me to a miracle

Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing  
>'cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips<br>That's a merry, merry Christmas

It's the most beautiful time of the year  
>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<p>

I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
>But I can't stop staring at your face<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<p>

With you, baby with you  
>With you, baby with you<br>With you under the mistletoe

With you, baby with you  
>With you, baby with you<br>With you, under the mistletoe, under the mistletoe

Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
>Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh<br>Oh, oh, ohhh

Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,  
>Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh<br>Oh, oh, ohhh"

Mikan sang and everyone stood up and clapped. She gave a bow and a wave to say thanks. "Well everyone since today was half day, I will be signing autographs and take pictures with you up here and each row will be led by the teacher! So thank you!" Everyone squealed. They were going to meet MIKAN SAKURA!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As the hours went by the last class who was to meet her was her old class, where her friends were.

Everyone ran up the stage and gave her a group hug excluding the gang. "Move." A cold voice demanded. Everyone moved shakily to make a pathway. "HOTARU!" Mikan ran up to her and hugged her. "I missed you!" she cried. "Baka. I missed you too." Hotaru hugged her tightly and smiled.

"MIKAN-CHAN!" The twins yelled. They ran up to Mikan and knocked her down hugging her. "Nonoko! Anna! I missed you too!" She giggled. They all stood up and Mikan was welcomed by Koko and Kitsuneme with a kiss on the cheek and she also kissed them on the cheek, then Yuu with a hug, Sumire with a handshake, Ruka-pyon with a kiss on the cheek too and then finally, Natsume. Who pissed her off by saying "Welcome back... Polka."

"DAMN YOU NATSUME!" She whined. He was so not going to start this convo is he?

"Mikan! Seiji called!" A husky voice told her. Everyone turned and saw a hot boy running up to Mikan and hug her like a boyfriend would.

"Mikan who's your friend there?" Sumire asked flirtingly. "He's mine Permy." Mikan smirked. Permy frowned and so did 2 boys, a fire caster and a pheromone holder.

"Everyone this is Persona Rei. And Rei I'm sure you know who my friends are." Mikan introduced.

The gangs jaw dropped. THAT was PERSONA? That boy who looks good enough to be the next bachelor in Japan is PER-SON-A! WHAT? Where did his bling bling go? And his man make up? And his long black coat? Everyone thought.

"Polka get away from that bastard." Natsume warned. He was not going to believe this.

"Natsume! Rei and I are together! I love him! Why should I go away?" Mikan asked confusingly. Yet Natsume's jealousy grew wilder. And that I love him phrase did not help.

"Mikan you do not know what you're saying. I didn't think you would be this stupid Polka." His anger was flaring when he seen Mikan held on tighter to that bastard. That bastard was suppose to be HIM! Not some paedophile!

"Sakura-san, how many years have you and Persona been together?" Ruka asked sadly.

"2 years." Rei told Ruka. Mikan looked kind of nervous and he noticed it too.

"Persona... You bastard." Natsume's eyes had a glint in them. He was not going to let Mikan slip away from his hands. Nope never. Then he walked away...

**Woooooooooo! Wonder what's going to happen! Hehehehe! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
